Loved Before Her Time
by spellwrite
Summary: And you thought the Head Boy was meant to be responsible. What happens when Malfoy sends Hermione back in time and she ends up living with the Marauders? Will she make it back without destroying herself in the process? Rated for later chapters. HrG/RL
1. Prelude

Loved Before Her Time

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter – it all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Prelude:

Hermione was not as alert as the current situation called for her to be: as the Head Girl in her seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was one of her duties to take patrol of the corridors after hours. Harry and Ron had, of course, been overjoyed at this news – one less person to worry about on their nightly excersions – and someone to keep them out of trouble. Hermione, however, while thrilled with the perks the responsibilty offered, was absolutly run off her feet; and it was only the second week back at school.

_Flashback_

_Her parents had been overjoyed: really proud of their daughter. Her mother had never been one for showing her emotions but when Hermione had bounded down the wooden stairs of their semi-detatched house one hot august day, her face beaming, even Jane Granger could not deny the twang of joy she felt at the look on her daughter's face. For Hermione, she thought it was more than she had ever dreamed of: something that normally couldn't be bought. _

_Of course, Hermione's naivety had been singled out on the train ride back to Hogwarts. She had been patiently waiting in the head's compartment of the Hogwarts Express when a flash of platinum blonde appeared outside the door, quickly followed by the Slytherin himself entering the compartment. Hermione stood sharply. She was about to snarl at him to get out of the compartment when she noticed his trademark smirk...and the current reason it was on his face. His new Head Boy badge stood out sharply on his chest: gleaming. It was in that moment that Hermione realised her dream was not as she had originally thought. You didn't need to work for it...everything had its price. Her whole life seemed to have been builing up to this point and now – it just didn't seem so important anymore. _

_Not wanting Malfoy to see the devastating effect his new status had on her, Hermione quickly sat herself in the furthest corner of the compartment and stared, resolved, out of the window. All traces of her previous snarl were gone. _

_Of course, the Head students were still arch-enemies, no one expected any different. The insults were still as ripe as they ever had been and the words "mudblood" and "ferret" were often heard. The only different was that the brunette didn't seem to care anymore. _

_The major shock that had caught everyone off guard had been the introduction of the not-so-new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently Dumbledore had managed to convince the school governers that the reinstation of an old teacher was the only way to enhance the students defence lessons. The threat of Voldemort had been destroyed at the end of the trio's sixth year after Harry had met Voldemort in a dramatic end; what will be forever known as 'The Final Battle – a battle to end all others'. Although the dark side had lost their leader, the threat of violent Death Eater attacks was still present so the students needed to be well armed. Dumbledore's arguments seemed to have been effective, given the fact that none other than Remus Lupin sat up at the teachers table. The best defence professor that Hogwarts had ever seen (well, in the past few decades) was back. _

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed and returned to her more recent thoughts. Something, or more specifically someone, seemed to have been strangly focused upon in her thoughts of late. Of course, this was none other than Professor Lupin himself. Ever since he had given his first lesson of the new school year, the Head Girl had known that her crush was back. It was just a crush. She was certain. Every student in the school enjoyed his exciting lessons (although the Slytherins would never admit to it) but Hermione really respected and admired his intelligence and, dare she even think it, the man behind the professor's mask.

_It's only a crush. _She thought to herself. _What harm could come from it?_

Her thoughts elsewhere, Hermione was not concentrating on where she was heading. It wasn't until she heard the cold drawl "Mudblood", that she was pulled rather sharply from her musings. With a jolt she realised she was standing in a cold, dimly-lit corridor: unfortunatly, it wasn't quite deserted. Malfoy stood facing her, his normal smirk plastered on his face – wand drawn and pointing harshly at her shocked features. A tingle of fear shot straight down Hermione's spine. Before she could even reach for her own wand she heard the blonde mutter. A flash of light – a stab of pain...nothing but darkness.

That's the end of this chapter. The more people press that pretty blue button and review, the quicker chapter 2 will be posted! So go on...you know you want to...

Spellwrite


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 1 – Past Encounters

Someone was staring at her – she could feel their gaze burning every inch of her skin but she didn't open her eyes for fear that the spinning in her head would overcome her. However, when a warm hand was raised timidly to her forehead she forced her eyelids to open.

A bright light momentarily obscured her sight but she rapidly blinked, trying desperatly not to pass out. The hand on her head had gone. She could feel something sticky matted in her hair at the back of her head and it seemed to be linked to where the pain was coming from. She rose a shaking hand to touch the liquid, only to find that it was her own blood causing her pain and discomfort. She gasped. It was only then did she look up into the face of the person, or more specifically, teenage boy, who had found her. What she saw momentarily stole her speech... and her breath.

Looking worridly back at her was none other than Remus Lupin. Well, a much younger (and if Hermione was being entirely truthful with herself, even more handsome) Lupin. Her head began to spin again as she realised she was no longer in the same Hogwarts she was used to. The next moment, all Hermione could see was the back of her eyelids.

The young Remus Lupin watched the girl intently as she came round and felt the back of her head. He saw the blood on her fingers and noticed the pain on her face when she looked up at him. It was when she passed out again that he realised he needed to get her to Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible. Almost effortlessly he lifted her into his arms and rushed off to the hospital wing. He was determined to find the answer as to who this mysterious girl was.

HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR

Darkness. Hermione was starting to wonder whether she had gone blind when she realised it was only just before morning and therefore meant to be dark. How embarassing – she could almost hear Harry and Ron laughing at her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness when she jumped. A figure had suddenly appeared at the side of her bed: Remus Lupin was slumped in the chair next to her bed, fast asleep. The invisibility cloak was now pooled around his feet. Hermione suddenly realised as she looked into his sleeping face, that she wouldn't see Harry and Ron again for a long time.

The scared girl was pulled from these depressing thoughts as the morning set in and light started to stream in through a nearby window. All of a sudden, the heavy doors to the hospital wing were swung open and two familiar boys walked purposefully towards the bad she was lying in: more specifically to the sleeping body in the chair next to her. She recognised both of the figures almost immediately. The one on the left, the shorter of the two, could have been her best friend if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes were brown and he didn't have a lightning shaped scar upon his forehead. Of course, in her time, he had been dead. She knew exactly who he was from the pictures of Harry's dead father.

The taller boy standing next to him caught Hermione's eye next. He looked so different different to the older man she was used that she was shocked to say the least. The man, who in her own time had looked like a withdrawn skeleton of a person, now seemed at his prime. His jet black hair fell gently around his chisled face. Hermione met his gaze for a brief moment where he stared at her as if wondering who she was. However, she couldn't hold eye contact with him for too long. He was dead in her time. After spending a few weeks living with him and Harry, Hermione blamed herself for letting Harry walk into the trap at the Ministry. To her, he had been dead for over eighteen months. But there he was. It was too weird, even for her.

As the two boys reached their sleeping friend and clapped their hands to his shoulders in turn, Remus jumped from the chair with such force that he almost threw himself over the bed in front of him. A small grimace crossed his face briefly with the sudden movement of muscles that had been cramped into one position for hours. Upon noticing that it was only his friends that had giving him the early morning wake up call he gave them both a glare before turning to the girl in front of him. He offered her a small smile and she noticed that his cheeks had turned slightly pink.

"I'm Remus...Remus Lupin." he told her, looking curiously at her face as if trying to place her. Hermione didn't know if she should use her real name or not but figured that, as she would have to say something, her first name couldn't hurt: she would just conveniently forget 'Granger'.

"Hey - I'm Hermione." Remus gave her a slightly questioning look but when he realised that she wasn't going to say anything else he turned slightly to his friends.

"Finally remembered we're here have you?" Sirius drawled lazily, a slightly amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Don't mind these two numbskulls..." ("Hey!" exclaimed James and Sirius), "they're always like that." The two standing behind him pulled mock insluted faces before stepping to the edge of the bed simultaneously. They bowed and started talking at the same time.

"Milady," they looked at each other before Sirius contiuned. "He does not know what he says...we are the gentlemen of the castle - Sirs James," he glanced at the boy next to him "and Sirius..." at this Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. James nodded vigorously with Sirius while Remus tapped them both playfully around the back of their heads. The slight twich at the corners of his mouth gave away a slight smile. Seeing this, Hermione realised that he teenage Remus before her hadn't changed: although he looked older and more exhausted in her time, she knew that he was the same person he was now.

The boys continued their banter with each other until Madame Pomfrey (although younger than Hermione knew her) came sweeping over to see what the cause of the increasing noise was.

"I might have known!" the nurse exclaimed as she shooed both James and Sirius out of the doors at once.

It wasn't until she tried to examine Hermione (once again) that the young woman realised the severity of her current situation. She had no idea what spell Malfoy had hit her with and she was now twenty years in the past with no way to get home. Even if she did know how to get home, she had no idea what destruction her presence in the past had already caused to the timeline. McGonagall's warning passed through her thoughts. _Bad things happen to those who mess with time. _There was only one person who could help her at that precise moment. She needed to see Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione sat up so quickly that Madame Pomfrey had to take two steps back to keep her balance.

"I need to go." Hermione stated as she tried to swing her legs out of bed. The matron was too quick. Her strongs hands tried to push Hermione back to the bed but Hermione was too forceful to let that stop her. She was standing at the side of the bed, by Remus, before the nurse could protest.

"You don't understand." she said upon seeing the older woman about to argue. "If I don't see Professor Dumbledore - _now _-" she emphasised "then the consequences - well I can't even begin to explain what might happen." Here she received a puzzled glance from Remus and a disbelieving look from Madame Pomfrey. After trying to stare to girl down for a few soeonds the nurse let out a sigh and nodded reluctantly.

"But," she added "only if Mr Lupin here accompanies you. Your not going anywhere otherwise." Hermione turned to see Remus nodding and she too looked at the nurse and agreed before thanking her and walking out into the corridor. Remus wasn't far behind.

HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR HR

Well, that's chapter 1 folks. Chapter 2 should be up shortly, but again, the more reviews the quicker it comes!

Thanks to Fire Daughter and MoonNightLover for their reviews of the prelude. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and, while I know the story is starting slowly I like to build up to the action and romance! Don't worry - there's a bit more in the next chappie which I promise will be up soon.

Spellwrite x


	3. Chapter 2

Loved Before Her Time

**A/N - **Thanks again to all those who have reviewed from both the prelude and Noc007 for reviewing chapter 1. I decided that, while I have the time, I might as well put chapter 2 up and see if I can get the story going a bit more.

Chapter 2

The walk through the semi-familiar castle was relatively quiet. Here and there Hermione noticed suits of armor or tapestries that did not belong in her time. But it was hard to get excited in the past when she didn't know what was going to happen in her own future. Not that many people did know what was going to happen to them, but Hermione was quite attached to hers. If possible, she felt even worse knowing the turmoil that the sweet person next to her was going to suffer.

Remus glanced at the girl next to him. She seemed not to notice his gaze and appeared to be lost to her thoughts. He gladly took the opportunity to look at her. Her long, sleek hair fell in soft ringlets down her back, her clothes hugged her curvy figure in all the right places and, if he looked hard enough, he could just make out a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. He felt a strange jolt in his chest as a soft sigh left her full lips and he forced his gaze forwards, a light blush tinging his own cheeks. They had reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts and she let a sigh escape her lips as she realised they'd come to the end of a long corridor and were now standing in front of a stone Gargoyle: the opening to the headmaster's office. She didn't even know if Dumbledore would believe her story. She stared at the stone creature for a few seconds before turning to look questioningly at Remus.

"Do you know the password by any chance?" she asked. He seemed to turn a slightly deeper shade of pink before hurriedly stating Dumbledore's current favorite sweet:

"Tongue Tied Toffee." She let out a dry laugh upon hearing this.

"The man is mad." she responded when she saw the look on the face of the teenager next to her. They both chuckled at her statement, knowing how true it was, while stepping forward onto the spiraling staircase which was leading them to the grand office at the top of the tower.

"How'd you know the password?" Hermione questioned the boy. A grin appeared on his face when he tried to look innocent.

"Being friends with James and Sirius certainly has its perks," he responded, a chuckle once again escaping his lips. "You just need to know how to perform certain spells - and how to appreciate a Slytherin with pink hair or books chasing them through the corridors." Hermione looked momentarily shocked before the laughter bubbled unceremoniously from her throat. She would never have imagined the older Remus talking about mischief with such as sparkle in his eyes. The years must have really had an effect on him. For the second time in just a few minutes, Remus' heart gave a strange flutter at the sound. He loved been able to make her laugh.

_At least she's not laughing **at **you_ his mind told him. One thing Remus knew for certain - he did NOT want her to find out about his _affliction._ He knew for sure that if she ever found out, she'd most likely run away screaming as oppose to standing alone in an empty corridor with him, laughing at this jokes.

The staircase finally stopped revolving when the two reached to heavy door which led to the Headmaster's office. Remus hung back as she walked forward to reach for the small gold knocker which hung just over the handle. Her hand paused in mid-air and she turned to face him.

"Thank you, Remus." she whispered. "I'd ask you to come with me but i'm not really sure that would be the best idea." A slight shiver went up his spine at hearing his name spoken from her lips but he ignored it as he looked into her face.

"No need to thank me, i'm always happy to help." He offered her an encouraging smile as she made no move to knock. "Go on." Hermione looked at him shyly before giving the gold knocker a single tap against the thick wood. A voice answered from inside and she entered nervously, looking back at Remus before she shut the door softly behind her.

Hermione turned to face the inside of the office slowly. While the office itself contained more less books and objects than she previously remembered, it was the same as she knew it. Intricate magical objects were scattered on surfaces all over the room and , while the layout of the large circular room was so simple, it was well organised and seemed to provide a basis for very powerful magic.

Hermione finally rested her gaze on the man sitting behind the desk at the opposite side of the room. Fawkes, his red and gold Phoenix, still resided on the perch behind his master's desk. The young woman met the headmaster's gaze and noticed that his brilliant, blue eyes were once again twinkling.

"Please sit down, Miss." he offered before pulling a paper bag out of the pocket in his midnight blue robes and holding it out to her. "You wanted to talk to me so probably best not to go for a Tongue Tied Toffee. How about a nice lemon drop instead?" His eyes seemed to twinkle brighter and Hermione gingerly reached out and took a sweet from him, thanking him as she popped it into her mouth. "Now," he stated pleasantly, "Down to business. What was it you came to see me about, Miss - ?"

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger." Taking a deep breath, Hermione started from the beginning and told him all about Malfoy and what had happened. She skipped over the part where she was thinking about Professor Lupin instead of her rounds: that was something he did not need to know. "Please, Sir, you have to believe me. I really need your help." Hermione was on the verge of panic as she finished her story. She was stuck in the past with the dead father, mother and godfather of her best friend, not to mention the younger version of her old professor - who she happened to quite like.

"Please, do not worry Miss Granger." Dumbledore calmed her. "I do believe you are telling me the truth." Hermione sighed with relief, some of the panic leaving her tense muscles. "However," the old headmaster continued "at this moment in time I do not know a way in which to send you home. That will require research." The young girl could feel the panic about to hit her once again but Dumbledore carried on speaking. "I will look through some old case studies on the subject of time travel and will provide you with a pass to look through the restricted section of the library. We should, between us, find a way to send you back to your own time." Hermione sighed again: at least there was something she could do to help herself.

"Now, since we do not know how long you will be stopping with us I must insist, Miss Granger, that you keep up with you current studies. I'm afraid that we already have a Head Girl so it would be advisable to take your badge off and put in inside your robes: i'm sure you don't want to be answering everyone's questions as to why you have the badge. I can see you are in Gryfindor so you shall remain there. I would think, to protect your future identity, it would also be advisable to tell everyone you are an exchange student from France. Obviously you do not have a French accent so you grew up in England and return every summer." Dumbledore sent a questioning look to the girl before him. "Is this OK by you?" Hermione nodded and his face suddenly turned serious again. "I'm sure I don't need to inform you not to spread this situation around to much Miss Granger." She nodded her head once again and was surprised when a small smile appeared on the man's lips. With a wave of his hand the door to the office swung open and a sheepish looking Remus stood up from where he had fallen through the doorway.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly, eyes once again twinkling, before repeating the question to Remus. The boy nodded, still looking at his shoes while Dumbledore turned back to Hermione.

"You will follow Mr Lupin's timetable. The school can provide you with books and I'm sure Lily Evans will lend you any necessary clothes or equipment you may need before we can order you some of your own." He addressed Remus again. "Mr Lupin, if you would please escort Miss Granger to the Gryfindor Common Room please." They knew the meeting was now over. Thanking the headmaster, Hermione followed Remus out of the door and back down the steps.

The journey back to Gryfindor tower was made relatively silently; the only sound was their echoing footsteps rebounding off the stone floor and away along the corridor. '_At least I know who this mystery girl is now' _Remus thought to himself before helping her through the portrait hole and into the common room. His only problem: now he wanted to know more about her than her name.

**A/N - **Well there you have chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. I should update soon but, like I keep saying, the more reviews, the quicker i'll update! In the next chapter - Remus and Hermione's first kiss! Thanks for reading,

Spellwrite


	4. Chapter 3

Loved Before Her Time -

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - I only own the plot.

A big thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up - I had to take my cat to be put down and then one of my horses came down with colic. Sorry! But, here it is...

Chapter 3 -

**Thud.** Hermione shut yet another heavy tomb and added it to the rapidly growing pile of books which surrounded her. She had been looking through different scripts for so long that she could only just make out the top of Remus' head over the dusty green that signified the top of a pile of books. All of her assigned essays - including the two rolls of parchment for Professor McGonagall - had already been completed and were now resting in her new schoolbag (which had long been stuffed under her chair), forgotten.

The pair were sitting hunched over a table in the far corner of the Hogwart's library - the one closest to the restricted section and furthest away from Madam Prince's desk. They hoped that no-one would bother them as it would be slightly awkward trying to explain all the time travel books that they were studying. Well, Hermione was studying.

While Remus was very intelligent, being friends with the Marauders for so many years meant that he had not been able to perfect the art of writing essays quickly: he still had another five inches to go before he hit the targeted one length of parchment. Hermione looked up for a brief moment and wondered if this was the reason he always gave his own students plenty of time to write their own essays. She chuckled inwardly before concentrating once again upon the book in front of her. Whichever time she was in, Remus Lupin always seemed able to distract her.

Remus glanced casually up at the beautiful girl opposite him as she let out an almost inaudible sigh. The way her teeth had captured and started to worry her bottom lip told him that she was anxious to find a way back to her own time. He didn't need to ask her to know that she was fearful about destroying, not only her own future, but the entire time-line. What he didn't know was that the time-line was not all she was worried about. She couldn't get Remus Lupin off her mind - teenager or man. Remus focused upon her face for a brief moment before turning his gaze resolutely back to his History of Magic essay. The sooner he completed Binn's assignment, the sooner he could help her look for the answers she desperately prayed for. He just wanted her to be happy.

Hermione's anxiety and fear, however, only grew with each book she cast aside. She didn't know how much longer she could live in the time of a young Remus - a Remus her own age - and not give into temptation. If she did that, she might as well kiss goodbye to the time-line. Drawing another book in front of her she tried to take on the optimistic view that every page she read was another page closer to the answer. However, she found this optimism was becoming more and more difficult to focus upon. She felt like she'd never make it back to her own time.

Feeling her back start to ache at having sat in the same position for hours, Hermione shifted slightly in her chair in a useless attempt to get comfy again. Her new faded jeans, while fitting her curves in all the right places, rubbed against her skin and she cursed having to wear the material in. At least Lily's clothing had been worn and comfortable. But, as much as the kind young witch didn't seem to mind, Hermione couldn't borrow off her forever. She was glad she now had her own belongings.

_Flashback_

_Hermione nervously sat on the large chair in the Gryffindor common room, the glowing embers of the fire lighting up her worried features. Remus, who had opted to occupy the seat in front of her, kept sending reassuring looks at the brunette as they waited for the current Head Girl to return from her nightly patrol of the castle. It seemed to the stressed seventeen-year-old that the more she worried about meeting the girl who was going to end up being the dead mother of her best friend, the more the time seemed to fly by. It wasn't long before the portrait hole swung open to reveal Lily Evans. _

_The rest of the common room had long since been deserted (given that it was almost midnight now) and seeing Remus and Hermione sitting by the fire seemed to invoke the curiosity of the red head. Hermione felt a heavy pang in her heart as the other girl came over to sit by them: she found herself looking into the emerald eyes that had been inherited by the Boy-Who-Lived. The girl greeted Remus before turning her full attention to Hermione._

_"Hi." she stated, a friendly smile gracing her lips. "I'm Lily Evans. You must be Hermione." She held out her hand and Hermione took it, feeling a slight pang of guilt hit her as she realised she was meeting the person Harry would grow up to never know. Before Hermione could utter a word back to her, however, Lily spoke again. _

_"Don't worry, i've already spoken with Professor Dumbledore and he has explained all about your transfer. I can't believe all your belongings were banished - the transporting system operated here is normally really good!" Hermione felt another pang, this time of panic, run through her system: had Lily been able to see through Dumbledore's cover story? Yet the Head Girl continued once again. "Of course you can borrow anything you need from me! I just hope the school's replacing all your things and you don't need to do it yourself!" After Hermione had reassured her that, yes - the school was paying for her new clothing, robes and school equipment, the three had sat in front of the fire and talked for what seemed like hours. From time to time, Lily would blurt out something along the lines of how great it was to have another female Gryffindor because 'if she kept taking to herself, people were going to think she was mad'. After that late night talk, Hermione felt like she was going to fit in a lot better. _

_End Flashback_

After spending just a few days of piratically living with Lily she realised where Harry's loving and loyal nature had come from. The red head had helped Hermione with everything she could and had genuinely not seemed to mind when Hermione had needed to borrow whole outfits off her. Hermione was just glad that, now she had her own belongings, she could stop imposing upon Lily. The younger version of Harry's mother seemed to be intelligent, too, and Hermione found that she did not miss sharing a dorm with Lavender and Parvati half as much as she supposed she should. The great thing about Lily was that she didn't feel the need to squeal at over the latest shred of gossip to hit Hogwarts. She also wasn't obsessed with the latest make-up, the newest fashions, or even the 'Hogwart's Hotties', ( a favorite subject of Hermione's dorm mates from the future). Lily possessed a natural beauty and didn't need cosmetics to make her stand out.

Still staring at the pile of books around her, Hermione's thoughts went back to the Marauders. While they still treated her as friendly as when they had met in the hospital wing, she knew that they were suspicious of her. Remus had been spending a lot of his recent spare time helping her research a way home: she knew that the others often wondered where they were. It was impossible for someone to have as much homework as Hermione and Remus claimed to have. Hermione tried to think of things from the boy's point of view and realised that she couldn't blame them. After all, how had she and Harry felt during their sixth year when Ron and Lavender had been dating? She knew, in a way, that the boys were feeling as though she had taken Remus away from them. Yet she knew that everything could go back to normal when she went home. At least when she was in the library she didn't need to restrain herself from strangling the rat, Peter Pettigrew. The more time she spend away from him the better: she didn't know how long she could stand having to pretend to be his friend and knowing he was going to betray them all. #

Snapping herself out of her thought once more she spared another glance at Remus, only to find that he was looking out of the nearby window almost distractedly. Concern shined in her eyes as she noticed how utterly depressed he looked. She reached out her hand and laid it on his arm. Startled, he turned to look into her eyes. She knew exactly what he was about to confide in her.

Hermione subtly looked around the library and, upon realising that there was no-one to be seen, moved into the wooden seat next to the nervous and resigned looking boy. He opened his mouth dejectedly and licked his dry lips, but before he could get a word out, Hermione had placed her finger across them.

"I already know." she stated sincerely, looking into his eyes. He looked dumbfounded before his depressed expression returned once more. He slowly rose from the table and teared his gaze away from hers. He didn't want to see her fear of him. He turned and went to walk away but the hand on his arm stopped him from moving. Hermione, sensing his distress and confusion, lifted her palm and gently cupped his cheek, turning him to face her. When he refused to meet her gaze, she lifted his head in the same way.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. It's not your fault that once a month you turn into something you can't control and it's the people that can't see the person instead of the wolf that I feel sorry for. I knew about you in the future and didn't push you away, why would I now? I only care about the person, Remus Lupin, and not the fact he thinks he's a monster.

Before Remus could even move, let alone speak, Hermione leaned forwards and brushed her lips to his. She didn't know why, the kiss was only meant to reassure him, but before she had stopped to list all the reasons she should not do it, she had moved forward again and captured his lips with her own. Remus, after getting over the shock of her soft lips on his, kissed her back hesitantly - he was afraid she would pull away when she realised what she was doing. Hermione's arms wound their way around his neck and her slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair as the kiss grew slowly more passionate. It wasn't long before the couple, when the realised how late it was, pulled apart reluctantly. Both had dazed smiles upon their faces as they looked at each other. A clock chimed at the far end of the library and , holding hands, the couple snuck out of the room and through the deserted corridors, back up to Gryffindor tower.

Both knew that they could trust each other with the secrets they held.

I'm not very pleased with this chapter cause I felt I jumped around a bit but please review anyway! I'm just sorry it took me so long to update. I've got lots of coursework for college over the half term so I might only be able to post a chapter every couple of days. I'll try my best! More reviews quicker posting!

Spellwrite x


	5. Chapter 4

Loved Before Her Time

Disclaimer - Not Mine - I only own the plot!

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed so far:

**Fire Daughter**

**MoonNightLover**

**Noc007**

**corkie11**

**hillbillies-love-it-in-the-hay**

**alix33**

**Libba Christie**

And now on with the story...

Chapter 4 -

A couple of weeks had passed since the late night incident in the library and Hermione and Remus hadn't since spoken about the kiss they had shared. A routine appeared to have been silently established and the pair could often be found sitting in the dusty confines of the library, piles of books surorunding them. Hermione had learnt to keep her focus on whatever book happened to be in front of her at the time: while she had always known her feelings towards Remus went far beyond friendship, she could not risk changing the timeline more than she already had.

Hermione's friendship with Lily had increased greatly over the past week or so and the young witch, while still apprehensive about Lily's future, had taken the time to put it at the back of her mind. She was stuck in the past indefinatly - what else could she do but accept the willingly offered friendship. She practically lived with the girl anyway. When she wasn't to be found researching with Remus it was generally because the red head was forcing her to use her spare time to relax. Hermione just wished that she didn't have to keep lying to everyone because she wasn't sure how long she could stand to keep doing it.

It wasn't until the following friday that the unspoken routine Hermione had become use to and which had been held up consistently, had been broken. Hermione had been sitting at their usual table in the library, waiting for Remus to walk through the doors and over to her to look through the time-travel books together in their free time before dinner, for over an hour. After almost ten minutes of trying to both read, and wonder where the young, sandy-haired Remus was, she had given up. Pushing the lastest book aside she sat and watched resolutely as the time ticked slowly by.

It wasn't long before, stomach rumbling quietly, the girl decided that she would just go and eat dinner with Lily before finding out where Remus had disappeared to. It wasn't like him to leave her on her own. Even when the other Marauder's had gone down to the Slytherin common room to transform the students hair bright pink and hide dungbombs in Snape's bed, the young werewolf had opted to stay under the watchful eyes of Madame Prince and keep Hermione company.

Upon reaching the Great Hall Hermione wandered in, swept down the long isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house tables and plonked herself down heavily in the empty seat beside Lily. The red head gave her a questioning look to which Hermione sighed before answering.

"I'm fine Lil'. I've just got a lot of work that needs doing." Lily patted her arm gently and gave her an understanding smile before turning back to her plate. Trying to quell her rising worry Hermione began filling her own plate with delicious looking food (curtisy of the Hogwart's elves). Halfway through her task, James and Sirius - with Wormtail in tow - strolled into the hall and dropped into the seats opposite the two girls. Hermione averted her cold gaze from the overgrown rat in front of her and instead focused upon the teenage Sirius. She had, of course, suspected that the loss of his two best friends, followed by his twelve year stint in Azkaban when wrongly accused and convicted of murder, had stolen his youth as well as much of his energy, but she had never managed to imagine how different he may have been before all this had happened. Instead of the haunted look she remembered from her stay at Grimmauld Place he seemed to excert mischief from every pore of his body. With his friends surrounding him he looked and acted as though he hadn't a care in the world.

It wasn't long, however, before Hermione's thoughts once again landed on Remus. The differences between his past and future self, though not so dramatic as the ones she could see in Sirius, were still just as obvious to her. His soft, sandy hair, just long enough to frame his face and occasionally fall forwards into his striking blue eyes, showed none of the grey that his future self had. There were no lines present on his face and many of the scars that Hermione was used to had yet to appear. Worry rising once again like bile in her throat it was this train of thought that led Hermione to realise that they must appear sometime. Was he really ill? She lifted her stare from her plate once more and chanced another glance at those surrounding her.

"Where's Remus?" she asked as casually as she could. "I haven't seen him all day." She didn't fail to notice the quick look that passed between James and Sirius at her question, yet had she blinked she would have missed it. It was James who answered her.

"He's spent the day in the dorms. Said he wasn't feeling well." The group continued to eat. Although no-one said anything else on the matter, Hermione chastised herself for forgetting. Last night had been the full moon - of course Remus wasn't able to meet her in the library. She inwardly cursed herself for being so selfish and, while she pushed the food around her plate, she didn't eat another mouthful even when the others started to load themselves with desert. She knew she was being stupid: Remus was going to be fine - his older self was proof of that. Yet she couldn't help her anxiety as she wondered about his current state.

Hermione was still busy berating herself when the five reached the Gryffindor common room. She glanced at the stairs to the boys dormitories before forcing her attention back to the group as they all found chairs. She realised with a slight shock that she and Lily were actually sitting with the Marauders. From what Harry had told her she didn't think Lily had liked James at all while they were in school. It was a few moments before she realised that they were in their seventh year and it actually was time for the couple to become closer. Finally content that her appearance in the past hadn't caused that specific part of the timeline to become warped (at least), she allowed her mind to wander back to Remus for the hundreth time that day alone. The more she thought about him, up in hte dormitory - alone, the more she knew that until she had actually seen him and confirmed he was in fact "fine", she wasn't going to be able to rest. For her own sanity she got up mid-conversation and started towards the boy's staircase.

She hadn't even stepped foot on the stairs before Sirius was in front of her. His gaze was determined even as James walked up behind her and laid a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"He's probably sleeping. He just wanted to be left alone." James' voice was calm but Hermione recognised the warning tone. Ignoring this she shrugged his hand away before attempting to move around Sirius. Once again, she didn't get very far before she felt the hand back on her shoulder, gripping slightly more forcefully, and Sirius was in front of her again. It was he who spoke this time.

"He doesn't want any visitors." he snarled, his voice dangerously low. Hermione's temper reached the end of its tether and, like a brittle twig under constand pressure, snapped.

"Who the hell are you to judge whether or not he's fine?" Her voice matched Sirius' but her eyes shone with anger. "For all you know he could be seriously injured! Why don't you try going through just one of his transformations - see how you fare?!" Her voice was a low whisper by the time her anger ran out and only James and Sirius were able to hear her.

It wasn't until she heard the gasps of the two boys and saw the disbelief, suspicion and pure anger on Sirius' face that she realised exactly what she had said.

Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! Press the little blue button and review if you want to know what happens next...

Spellwrite x


	6. Chapter 5

Loved Before Her Time - Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Not mine!! I'm getting really bored with these...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed - i'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but i've had three lots of coursework for college all due in at the same time! Nightmare! Please don't hate me...I know I left you with a cliffhanger and i'm sooooo sorry! promise chapter 6 will be quicker!

Now...i've kept you waiting long enough...

Chapter 5 -

_Last Time - It wasn't until she heard the gasps of the two boys and saw the disbelief, suspicion and pure anger on Sirius' face that she realised exactly what she had said._

A dozen thoughts all raced through Hermione's overworked head yet, before she could focus on a single one, Sirius had lunged forwards, seized her wrist roughly in his large hand and proceeded to drag her from their position on the staircase. She was vaguely aware of James halting to quell Lily's concern before he too ruched up the stairs after them, his heavy footfalls echoing loudly off the stone and through Hermione. She was almost aware of the fact that her wrist would be bruised in the morning but found she didn't care in the slightest. The only thing she was worried about now was how the hell she was going to climb out of the mess she had landed herself in.

It was a matter of seconds before the stairs levelled out and the heavy wooden door at the end of the hallway was propelled open, rebounding off the stone wall in Sirius' rage. He jerked Hermione harshly through the door and spun her around to face him. The tug he gave to her arm was so forceful that, as he let go of her wrist, Hermione staggered backwardss and slammed against the wall heavily with the momentum. Before she could recover he had his wand drawn and pointed directly at her chest.

"Talk." he barked into the silent room. He stepped closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Talk." he ordered again. Hermione raised her head and met his hard gaze, knowing that she would have to tell him something. Shaking, she opened her mouth to speak - but she was cut off by someone they all assumed had still been asleep.

"Sirius! What the FUCK do you think your doing?!" If one was to compare Hermione's earlier anger with the pure rage in Remus' eyes as he looked at Sirius, they would have sworn the girl had merely been frustrated with the weather. In a heartbeat, before anyone could even blink, Remus had positioned himself between Hermione and his best friend, snatched Sirius' wand from him, and thrown it across the room so that it landed with a clatter on the cold floor. The two boys stared at each other, although the dark haired teen didn't seem able to comprehend this strange turn of events.

"Mooney - she knows..." James' whisper broke the stony silence that had decended, floating towards them from where he still stood, rooted to the spot by the door. Some of the anger drained from Remus' features as the weight of the previous full moon returned to rest upon his shoulders. He turned from his shocked friends and his eyes met Hermione's - his concern for her was evidently shown in his features as he questioned her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was gentle but it shook slightly: his previous anger with his friends had obviously drained what little energy he had. Not trusting her voice Hermione nodded slightly before she guided him back to sit on his bed. Stepping into the room fully, James shut the door behind him before he too took a seat on a nearby bed. Sirius remained standing. He was still starring at Remus as if he thought his friend had gone mad.

"Don't you care?" His astonishment seemed to be wearing off as his anger rose once again. "We tell you that she mysteriously knows about you - she's been lying to all of us - and you ask her if _she's_ alright...LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!?" His yells echoed off the dormitory walls and reverberated around the circular room, making his voice seem twice as loud as it actually was.

It was during this outburst that Hermione came to the conclusion that the irrational boys, Sirius especially - she knew about his temper and lack of sense when it came to people he care about - from firsthand experience, wouldn't accept her secrecy and longer. She had to tell them the truth.

A quick glance at Remus' face told him what she was going to do. His reassuring smile and the slight nod of his head in understanding gave Hermione the courage she needed.

"Sirius, just sit down and i'll tell you all you need to know." At the prospect of finally been given some answers the boy followed her instructions. He went to speak but Hermione held up her hand before he could get a word out. "It might be best is you don't interrupt me until i'm finished." He closed his mouth and leaned back against the headboard next to James. Looking down at her hands, Hermione took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm her nerves before speaking.

"You want to know who I am." It was a statement, not a question. She risked another look at Remus before continuing. "My name is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm a witch and the daughter of muggle dentists. I was born in the year 1981 and first came to Hogwarts in 1992 at the age of eleven." It was James, clearly confused, who went to interrupt her but Hermione held up her hand for silence. "Let me finish and i'll explain what happened. I was the Head Girl and in my seventh year at the school. One night, while on my scheduled patrol, I ran into someone it would have been better to avoid. Before I knew what had happened, Malfoy had his wand pointed directly at me. The next thing I know - I open my eyes and i'm here." She let out a helpless sigh. She didn't know exactly _how_ she had come to be twenty years in past so she didn't know what else to say. She knew there would be questions.

"Malfoy...as in Lucius Malfoy?" She was right. She looked up but to her surprise it was Remus who had spoken. James and Sirius looked as though they were trying to regrasp the concept of the English language.

"Draco Malfoy. Lucius' son." Oblivious to the disbelieving looks, she added "He was the Head Boy - you'd have thought he'd have been able to get over his petty differences and set a responsible example, wouldn't you?" James looked sheepishly at the ground and Hermione remembered how he still behanved around Snape.

"How can we believe you? How do we know you actually telling the truth?" The suspicion was still evident in Sirius' voice. It wasn't Hermione who answered him, however.

"I was the one who found her when she got here - she seemed really confused and out of it so I took her to the infirmary. Once she realised where she was Madame Pomfrey asked me to escort her to Dumbledore. She told him the whole story and if he believes her, well - you know it's true." He looked briefly at Hermione before turning his attention back to his friends. "Besides, she knew I was a werewolf before I told her. If she knows me in the future and can keep my secret and accept me for who I am, I think it's safe to say we can trust her."

The room was silent for a few moments and Hermione wondered whether the boys had accepted Remus' explaination...or were just thinking of the best curse to use on her. She pulled her gaze from where her hands were twisting together in her lap and focused on the bed opposite her, She looked into the faces of the two boys and were shocked by their expressions. Instead of the anger and disbelief she was expecting, she found that they seemed positively excited.

"You know us in the future?" Sirius questioned, now looking directly at her, all suspicion gone from his voice. James leaned forward slightly, questioning he further.

"What are we like?"

"Yes, I know you." Hermione responded timidly. "But i'm not sure I should tell you too much about the future."

"Please?" Sirius tried pulling his best puppy dog face but she remained uncertain.

"I really can't. It may sound dramatic but, if I tell you anything, the whole of the furture may well be rearranged." Remus interrupted again at his friends disappointed looks.

"Come on guys, leave her alone. If she can't tell you, she can't tell you - and your just going to have to forget about it. It's not like she doesn't have a good reason to keep everything a secret." They reluctantly nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione's contemplations were broken once again.

"Can I tell Lily?" James questioned into the silence of the room. All eyes turned towards Hermione again and she found she didn't like the attention.

"I'd love if Lily knew, I really would - it would make things so much easier, but I think the fewer people who know about it, the better. I didn't even plan on telling you two..." Everyone nodded their understanding again.

At least, thought Hermione, I didn't have to confess to Wormtail. She didn't know exactly when he turned to Voldemort but she sure as hell didn't trust the cowardly rat.

AN// Sorry again for taking so long to update - reviews really do help as they let me know you haven't abandoned the story. Sorry about the crappy writing and the rushed chapter but, as I said, college is a nightmare! Chapter 6 IS written, I just need to find time to type it up and post it.

Thanks guys - please review!

spellwrite x


	7. Chapter 6

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN - I'm getting this up as soon as possible - I promised chapter 6 would be up a lot quicker and it's also a bit longer! If you've reviewed chapter 5, thank you!!!

Disclaimer - Seriously, not mine!

Chapter 6 -

Christmas was fast approaching yet no-one had been able to find any new leads on sending Hermione back to her own time. Little did she realise but everyday she was becoming more and more at home there and everyday seemed to care less and less about finding the answers she was previously so intent on discovering. It was not overly surprising to her that, now the boys knew exactly who she was, they seemed to finally accept her as part of the group. While James and Sirius still wouldn't venture into (God forbid!) the library to help find a way back, they would often reassure her that it 'wouldn't be long before she was home'. Hermione had her suspicions that everytime they said something of the sort, they were trying to remind her of something - though for the life of her ahe couldn't think what. She didn't notice the way their eyes always glanced over to Remus when they spoke of her return home. Or the way Remus' eyes momentarily lost their sparkle.

It wasn't until a chilly afternoon that Hermione started to notice changes.

It was friday and the last day before the christmas holidays were due to start. For this reason - as a treat to the school - Dumbledore had decided all classes after lunch should be cancelled. It was with this wonderful prospect that the Maurauders, Hermione and Lily emerged from their final class (charms) and made their way to the Great Hall to fill their empty stomachs.

Finishing the last of her ham sandwiches, Hermione took a final swig of pumpkin juice and noticed that the two days of continuous snowfall had come to an end. The ceiling of the Great Hall was now the perfect shade of blue - a mirror to the outside world. Remus, who had followed her stare, shot a pointed look at the other Marauders and Sirius too looked up at the ceiling. He swallowed his food before a mischievious smirk slowly plastered itself across his face. He turned back to the group.

"You know what this means..." he drawled. Hermione looked confused but grins formed on everyone elses face. Sirius jumped up from his seat.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" And with that, he took off towards the grounds.

Twenty minutes (and many layers of clothing) later, the group had managed to divide themselves into two teams. Hermione, Lily and - unfortunatly - Peter were all hidden behind their freshly dug snow fort while Remus, James and Sirius had opted to crouch behind a nearby tree. Sirius took his opportunity and when Peter's head momentarily appeared from behind the wall of snow, he was immediatly blinded by a very forceful snowball. Stuttering from the cold he fell gracelessly backwards, only narrowly avoiding a rather large pile of their own glimmering snowballs, freshly made and just waiting to be thrown. Both shooting a glance at the very round boy (that clearly said 'you're pathetic'), the girls pulled out their wands and pointed them at the nearby pile. The levitating charms hit at the same time and it wasn't long before snow was hurtling backwards and forwards in mid-air. The only one who didn't seem to be having any fun was Peter, who spent more time wiping snow from his face than he did actually throwing it.

It was about half an hour into the fight that Hermione came up with her brilliant plan. The guys, led by James, were currently focused so intently upon Lily that they didn't notice Hermione sneak from behind the protection of the snowy fort. Giving a wide berth from the path of the flying snowballs, she snucj quietly across the snow-covered ground and behind the boys. Pulling out her wand once again, she whispered another levitating charm and watched as all the flakes around her feet lifted into the air: a giant mass of white. A flick of the wrist later and it had all crashed down over Remus' head. At his muffled squeal her laughter bubbled up and out of her throat. It was the wrong thing to do. Spinning quickly on his heel, Remus gave her a momentary look of shock, followed by a glare. At Hermione's innocent expression the glare was quickly replaced by a mischievious smirk. She took a couple of steps back, ready to run.

"Bad idea." He drawled, one eyebrow raised. And run she did. Unfortunatly for her, she had lost most of her breath laughing at him. Before she knew what was happening he had pounced, pinned her to the floor, and his cold hand were tickling her mercilessly. The more she squirmed to get away, the more he tickled. Her laughs were overwhelming her and she could only manage the occasional 'stop!' while trying desperatly to draw in the air around her.

"Only if you say your sorry." He teased. "And that 'Remus Lupin is the greatest man to ever live'." His voice turned from teasing to a casual drawl, his hands not ceasing in their torment. Lily and the others were too far away to come to her rescue and Hermione knew she had no choice.

"-I'm - sorry!" she managed to emit between gasps of laughter. "Remus - L...Lupin...is the - hehe - greatest - man to...ever live!" Seemingly satisfied, his hands ceased tickling her and she lay on the ground to catch her breath before it was her turn to glare at him. He chuckled down at her.

"That's right." His lips quirked upwards into a playful grin and before either of them could stop themselves they were both roaring with laughter. It stopped abruptly, however, as they caught each others eyes. Both realised the position they were in - Remus still slightly on top of her, their faces mere inches apart. Neither could look away. As his lips decended to meet hers, Hermione realised exactly what was going to happen but knew she was going to do nothing to stop it. She wanted this as much as he did.

It was a soft kiss, at first, just a brief touching of lips. The passion grew and Remus ran his tongue expertly along her bottom lip and she parted hem, allowing tongues to meet and battle. It soon turned desperate; a fierce battle, both exploring, tasting every hidden depth of the other. As her tongue danced with his Hermione swore she could taste his obsession...chocolate. It only increased the fiery sensation that swept throughout her body. She had long forgotten the damp robes underneath her, soaking up the wet snow.

Reluctantly the both pulled away, the need for more air too great. For a few moments they seemed content to look into one another's eyes to read the emotions shining clearly. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Lets make snow angels."

"What?!" It was obvious Remus was shocked and confused by her random outburst. His eyebrows knitted together but his eyes were wide. Hermione giggled softly before wriggling free of his body and moving to a fresh patch of snow, his wonderous blue eyes following her every movement.

Hermione lay back down facing the sky and waved her arms and legs around her. She hadn't made a snow angel since she was a little girl and doing so now made her feel so at ease; free. Remus stood above her, laughter shining in his eyes, watching his own angel in front of him. Finally, Hermione became still and her eyes drifted closed - that is until she was jerked sharply back to reality with a surprised scream. She sat up swiftly and wiped the snow off her face, glaring once again at Remus' innocent look. He only just had time to turn and begin running before she jumped up and set off in pursuit of the werewolf. Both rejoined the others to continue the fight, laughing hysterically once again.

RHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHr

The build up to christmas was spent shopping for presents and wandering around the castle pulling pranks on the few unsuspecting students who had stayed at Hogwarts over the break...

BANG! Hermione jolted upright in her bed and ran a tired hand through her messy hair. She and Lily shared a groggy look at each other from where they had been rudely awoken, but even that was hard to pull off with both of them blinking from the bright sunlight that was spilling into the room through the circular window at the end of the dormitory. The loud voices, accompanied but occasional bangs, dragged the girls wearily from their beds, determined to find whoever had woken them and curse them into next week.

Throwing on the nearest clothes they could find, the two girls left the dorm and wandered towards the common room - where they guessed the commotion was coming from. Appearing at the bottom of the stairs and giving the boys a glare, Hermione soon snapped out of her mood when she noticed the grins on the boys faces and the piles of presents under the tree. It was christmas morning - definatly not the time to be tired or grumpy! Maybe she could forgive the boys, just this once.

Bounding across the room with her new found energy, Hermione plonked herself down into the armchair nearest the tree before Sirius could get anywhere near it. He tried his best puppy dog eyes once again but, realising she was not going to move, sat rejectedly in the chair opposite her while Remus took the seat next to her. The others contented themselves with sitting on the floor. They exchanged a quick 'Merry Christmas' before digging into the pile of presents - large grins on all of their faces.

Hermione watched with a worried smile as they unwrapped the gifts she had bought each of them. As she didn't have any of her own money with her, Dumbledore had given her some money to tide her through. While she wasn't happy with this, she vowed that she would pay him back as soon as she could; the only reason she had excepted was because she needed school supplies...and she desperatly wanted to be able to buy her friends presents. She just hoped they liked them.

Sirius sent a mock-glare in her direction when he unwrapped his new sleek-easy hair potion, but Hermione noticed him place it on the floor and out of harms way. She couldn't help but laugh. While Peter seemed indifferent about his new inkset (_'He shoudn't have expected that' _thoughted Hermione as he left to the boys dorms), James seemed delighted with the high-grip, dragonskin quidditch gloves she had purchased and Lily's face lit up at seeing all the make-up and accessories she had received. Finally, Hermione pulled an envelope out of her pocket and, whispering another quiet 'Merry Christmas', handed it to Remus. He took it, looking at her quizzically and she nodded at him to open it.

Sliding out the two pieces of parchment he beamed at her while letting out a small chuckle...the first was a ten galleon gift voucher for Honeyduke's. However, as his eyes roamed the second piece of parchment, he looked confused once again.

"Before I tell you what it is you've all got to promise me to keep it to yourselves - it's the ingrediants and instructions for a potion that hasn't even been invented yet. No matter how good it may be, you can't tell anyone about it - it could change future history. I shouldn't even be giving it to you." They all nodded, now looking excited.

"But what it is?" Remus questioned her, a small smile on his face but still looking confused.

"The Wolfsbane Potion." she answered before explaining. "Drink this a few hours before each transformation and you'll be able to keep your own mind - even in your wolf form you'll be in complete control." To say Remus was shocked and overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He honestly did not know what to say. He sat in silence for a long moment, just staring at the girl in front of him. Hermione, upon seeing no reaction, was starting to doubt what she had given him.

Before she could say anything he had wrapped her into his strong embrace, pulling her closer to him across the seat. Hermione relaxed into him, glad she could at least do something useful.

"Thank you." he whispered repeatedly into her ear until she pulled back slightly and sent him a big smile. She knew how grateful he was.

"It's nothing. I just don't like seeing you getting hurt." They both blushed slightly before Lily interrupted them. Hermione had almost forgotten the others were there.

"Now it's time for your presents, Hermione." Lily passed her the first present from the pile and Hermione was surprised when she unwrapped it to find that Peter had given her a new quill - one that looked suspiciously like the feather he had been using to write his potions essay with a few days before. She put it haphazardly next to her chair, not bothered if it got lost under all of the mess the Marauders had created. She unwrapped the present from Lily next and found herself looking at a beautiful new set of dress robes. The pale blue material seemed like it would accentuate her figure nicely and Hermione found herself thinking that it would match Remus' eyes. She folded the robes neatly back into the box and set them out of harms way before pulling Lily in for a hug, thanking her emensly.

Pulling back from the red head and giving her a smile, she sat back in her seat. Both James and Sirius were looking at her expectantly but the latter seemed life he was about to bounce out of his chair. She decided to open his present next and out fell a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and a long packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Looking up at his puppy-dag face once again, she leaned in and thanked him before offering some of the beans, of which he took a handful. She passed them around to the occasional sound of "eww...spinach" or "tripe! urgh!" before Hermione turned to open her next present. James had given her a framed photograph of her and the rest of the Marauders, including Lily. She couldn't remember the photo been taken but she found herself looking down at the waving figures and couldn't help but think of Harry and Ron. Did they miss her? '_Do they even know i'm gone?' _

Remus noticed her thoughful expression and, after letting her place the picture softly on the nearby table, pulled his gift out of his robe pocket. He handed it to her with a small, hesitant smile. Opening the long, rectangular box she was shocked at what it revealed. Laying neatly inside it was was the most beautiful necklace Hermione had laid eyes on. The sparkling moonstone pendant shone brilliantly off the white gold chain from which it was set. She gasped and with tears in her eyes, threw herself back across the chair and into the arms of the sandy-haired Remus. Following his earlier actions she whispered "thank-you..." repeatedly in his ear, not knowing what else she could say. She knew how much it must have cost him. "It's absolutely wonderful!"

"It reminded me of you." He said as he clasped the chain around her neck.

It was all he got chance to say before Sirius and James ushered the group forcefully out of the room. Apparently, their stomachs couldn't wait any longer for the feast.

Please Review! It really does mean a lot...so press that pretty little blue button - please?

Spellwrite x


	8. Chapter 7

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ Wow, you have no idea how sorry I am that it has taken me since February to update - I really won't be surprised if no one is even waiting for these chapters now: I suspect most people will have given up on me! I'm not in a position to explain why I haven't been able to update - it would take too long. Please just trust me when I say that the past year has not been easy. And now, if you still want to read it I have written the rest of the story so hopefully will be able to upload all the chapters one after the other!

Disclaimer: It's really not mine!

Chapter 7 -

The new year rolled around quickly and brought with it the beginning of a new term for the students. The Marauders were brought back to earth with a bump and Hermione was starting to feel the added pressure of the NEWT exams, which were rapidly approaching. It didn't help matters that she was still trying to find a way back to her own time. Add to the equation the confusion between her and Remus and anyone with half a brain could see that Hermione was extremely stressed. Even James and Sirius (breaking the habit of a lifetime) were to be found in the library (albeit very occasionally) just to keep Hermione off their backs.

It was under this pressure that Hermione was to be found, once again in the far corner of the library, sitting opposite Remus - trying desperately to concentrate on yet another book of time-travel. This was proving difficult, however, as her eyes kept wandering back to his handsome face, drawing over the lock of hair that fell into his eyes as he read. It was as if she were trying to burn the image into her mind. She knew her heart was no longer set on trying to find a way home. She was content exactly where she was.

Over the Christmas holidays it had become clear to Hermione that, despite missing Harry and Ron, she had found a new home in the past. Ever since the truth about her own past (or, more accurately, future) had been revealed to the Marauders, they had become closer as a group. They had finally accepted her. Suddenly, everything fit together and Hermione felt as though the part of her life that had been missing had fallen into place. Of course, not everything could be so simple. Ever since she and Remus had kissed in the snow, she had reached that clichéd 'life-changing moment'. She knew without a doubt - the way her heartbeat sped up and made her feel faint everytime he came close to her only backed up her conclusion - she was in love. Hermione Granger was in love with Remus Lupin.

She turned idly to the next page of the book. She wasn't actually reading it but she knew it would be easier if Remus didn't question her strange behaviour. What would she possibly tell him? She let out a sigh before pulling another book in front of her. Maybe she would have better luck concentrating this time...

Unfortunately for her, her face couldn't help but portray the overwhelming emotion and confusion inside her. When Remus next glanced her way a look of frustration was evident in her features and his own face turned into a sad frown. Reaching across the table he took her hand gently in his, trying desperately to ignore the tingle that ran through his body. He didn't realise that Hermione was fighting the same feeling; all he saw was the desperation that shone in her eyes. He promised himself - there and then - that he would find her a way back...no matter how long it took him. Her happiness was all that mattered to him.

"I will find a way." He looked directly at her as he said it but he wished that he had the strength to tear his gaze away. He needed to keep his own emotions in check if he were to have a hope of comforting her. She knew immediately what he was talking about. Her response was so quiet that he almost missed it.

"What if I wish there wasn't a way?" He looked at her, confused. She elaborated. "What if I said I wanted to stay here - with you?" He squeezed her hand tighter, his heart thumping madly in his chest yet his brain refusing to believe the words.

"I love you, Remus." He swore that in that one moment the breath left his body; his jaw hung to the floor in surprise. How could she possibly love a monster? Had he not seen her mouth form the words he would never have believed it.

"I love you and I don't want to leave you." Hermione's confidence seemed to have faded, leaving a terrified look on her face. It was a few moments before Remus realised he had yet to say anything.

"You shouldn't love me." He didn't realise that he momentarily tightened the grip on her hand once again. "I'm a monster!" he voiced his opinion. "You shouldn't love me." Hermione looked him in the eye, forcing him to read her emotions, his touch giving her confidence.

"I do love you" and with a slightly reproachful tone in her voice, added "and in no way are you a monster. Don't ever talk about yourself that way again! You're a good man!" It was in that moment that Remus realised what he needed to do. Regardless of whether or not she returned to her own time he needed to tell her.

"I love you, too." He knew without a doubt that it was true. She was the only woman, besides Lily, who hadn't run away screaming. The fact that he turned into a beast once a month put most girls off and he no longer let anyone close enough to him to give them the opportunity. Hermione was different. She already knew the burden he bore and she had proven that she didn't care in the slightest.

They leaned forwards in unison, their lips meeting halfway across the table. Neither knew when they would be forced apart but they weren't willing to waste anymore time together. Hermione's lips parted and their tongues took up the passionate dance they had started during the snowball fight. Remus raised his hand to run it through her wild curls and cup the back of her head, bringing it closer to his own and deepening the kiss. With her now free hand Hermione grabbed his shoulder and clung to him as though scared they would be wrenched apart.

It was a few minutes later that they reluctantly broke free from their embrace. As much as they wanted to stay there, they knew that the others would start to worry if they didn't return to the common room soon. Time was ticking by and it was almost past curfew. Books were quickly returned to bags and they took each others hands before making their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

The common room was deserted when they climbed through the portrait hole and they made their way around the tables to the stairs that would separate them for the night. They turned to face each other and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you." Remus whispered.

"And I love you." Another lingering kiss and Hermione pulled away and headed up the stairs to bed, pausing at the top to look back at Remus. He stood and watched her disappear into her room before he too made his way to bed.

AN/ So...what do you think. Please review...you know you want to! Reviews make me happy, however, flames do not. Constructive criticism it fine - every little helps! Just press that little blue button...you know you want to...

Spellwrite x


	9. Chapter 8

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ See, I told you that i'd written the rest of the story. Here comes chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I really don't own Harry Potter - if I did I wouldn't have any trouble paying my car insurance!

Chapter 8

It was a Saturday morning and unfortunately for Lily Evans, it was her job to wake Hermione. It was not a job that she was looking forward to...

Hermione was pulled sharply to reality by the hand shaking her body. Her aim was to ignore it and sink back into the wonderful dream she had been having about Remus and herself: the more she tried this, however, the more persistent the hand became. Reluctantly, her eyes flew open, taking a few moments to adjust to the sunlight in the room. It was only when she noticed the smile on her room mates face (and the clothes that she had laid out on her chair the night before) that she realised it was a Hogsmeade weekend - and she had promised to spend it with Remus.

_- Flashback - _

_She lay curled next to Remus on the couch in front of the fire, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. The common room was almost empty and, while Sirius had dragged Peter on a trip to the kitchens, James and Lily had disappeared - most likely to some secluded part of the castle. Hermione was quiet happy where she was as Remus wrapped his arm lightly around her waist, intertwining their fingers. After a few minutes of sitting there contently, it was he who broke the comfortable silence. _

_"Hermione..." he trailed off, a slight nervousness to his voice as though he wasn't quite sure of himself. She looked up at him, a smile on her face while reflected in her eyes. "W-will you come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I thought we could do something together...um..." He refused to meet her gaze, staring instead into the flickering flames that were dancing in the hearth. "Of course, if you don't want to -" What if she didn't want to make their relationship public knowledge? Hermione placed a finger on his lips, sufficiently cutting him off mid-sentence. _

_"I'd love to." She replaced her finger with her lips. A few seconds later a disgusted sigh was heard from behind them. They broke apart and turned to face the portrait hole._

_"Get a bloody room! Gods - really guys, d'ya really need to do that in front of us?" Sirius had a mock offended look on his face. Hermione looked up at Remus and they both grinned at each other before Sirius was forced to duck the cushion that went flying towards his face. _

_"Of course." Remus muttered innocently. "Cause you _never _flaunt your newest girlfriend in front of everyone."_

_- End Flashback - _

With a new found energy Hermione threw back the covers, flung herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

After a quick shower she applied an anti-frizz charm on her hair before casting a drying charm. Where her wild mane of hair usually was, there were now soft, angelic ringlets framing her face. Not bothering with make-up (she never did and couldn't really see the point of it) she pulled on the clothes she had picked out previously. While she wanted to impress Remus, she knew it was more about feeling comfortable and confident than it was dressing up like her old room mate, Lavender Brown. A simple pair of figure-hugging jeans and and a deep chocolate coloured top were all she needed to show off her slim figure and highlight her hazel eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was go over the top. An elegant pair of brown leather boots, minus a heel, were added to round off the outfit. The weather had warmed considerably and she didn't need to bother with a coat. Looking at her reflection once more, she turned to Lily and with satisfied smiles they headed down the stairs to meet the guys.

Sirius had a dull expression on his face as the girls made their appearance. Due to the fact that the couples of the group were going to be spending the day together, the notorious ladies man was going to be left wandering around Hogsmeade with Peter: not something which he considered as fun but he didn't really have a choice. Maybe that sixth year Ravenclaw would take pity on him...

Hermione walked over to Remus and planted a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth - Sirius was already in a foul mood and she didn't want to give him an excuse to become even more agitated.

"You ready to go?" Remus took her hand in answer. They walked across the common room and looked back before exiting through the portrait hole. Sirius' face had dropped even further (if that was possible). Lily and James had obviously not been as thoughtful as Hermione and Remus and were now lip-locked, still standing at the foot of the stairs.

For Hermione and Remus, the walk to the village passed surprisingly quickly and they were soon walking hand-in-hand down the main street of Hogsmeade.

"So - where do you want to go first?" Remus turned to look at her as she said it. Hermione grinned as she pulled him left into Honeydukes as an answer. After trying all the tester sweets and purchasing a fair amount of chocolate, they made their way along the street once more, until they reached Zonko's joke shop. This time, it was Remus who pulled Hermione through the door.

Upon entering the rather large store Hermione's senses were hit with the familiar smell of mini explosions and weak love potions: it paled in comparison to the latest joke shop of the future - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She imagined Remus, along with James and Sirius, being let loose to explore Fred and George's shop. What would they do, she wondered, if they ever found out that the most successful joke shop the wizarding world had ever seen had been inspired by their own antics. They would be responsible for a whole new generation of marauders - a pranksters paradise!

Remus showed her around all the latest pranks, explaining what each did and how the gang had used each of the products in their own pranks. After restocking on 'the essentials' (as Remus called them), they left the now crowded shop in search of a more peaceful, not to mention private, location. They by-passed the door of the Three Broomsticks, for the time-being preferring to stay away from the crowds enjoying the spring weather, and found themselves at the opposite end of the village.

Remus led her to the shade of a large tree in the corner of the village and sat himself on the grass against the large trunk. Using his grip on her hand, he pulled her so she sat between his outstretched legs, leaning back against his chest - his arms wrapped comfortably around his waist. For a while they talked about Remus' early years at Hogwarts and Hermione discovered things she'd never known about him, despite being from the future. It was only after Remus told her of how he had met James and Sirius (during an incidence involving Professor Flitwick and a _lot_ of mud) that he realised he didn't know anything about her own childhood; all he knew was that it technically hadn't happened yet.

"Hermione -" he began before he found he didn't know quiet what to say. The girl in front of him turned her head slightly to look at his face.

"Yeah?"

"Will you tell me something about your past?" She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off; he knew what she was worried about. "I'm not asking for any life altering facts - I just want to know more about you: where you used to hang out, what your friends were like..." He trailed off again, not sure that she would be able to answer him.

"Well," she did not turn to look at him this time, instead keeping her gaze on their intertwined fingers. "I came from a small community and spent my early life growing up with my muggle parents in complete ignorance of this world until I received my Hogwarts letter. You probably not be surprised when I say that Hogwarts has hardly changed." She paused for a few moments. "I was eleven and on my way to Hogwarts for the first time when I met two boys who would later become honorary brothers. It was funny...we didn't really get along at first - they thought (probably still do) that I was just a know-it-all. Of course, I was too stubborn to see past their childish ways.

It's surprising the things that make people re-think things though. The end of that October, at the Halloween feast, a mountain troll found its way into the castle. The school was put on alert and sent back to the house common rooms but I was in the bathroom - I didn't know anything about it." She avoided the fact that it had been _because _of Harry and Ron that she was actually in the bathroom, or that the troll had been let in. That would just raise more questions than she could answer.

"Thankfully the boys realised I was missing and they came to warn me. Like I said, it's surprising what can make people friends but three first years battling - and knocking out - a fully grown mountain troll tends to leave its mark. We were inseparable from then on" She finally turned to face him and couldn't suppress a giggle when she saw his flabbergasted expression. Her laughter subsided a little and her face dropped slightly as she thought of Harry and Ron. Yes, she missed them and she sometimes wished she could see them but she didn't know if she'd cope if she had to leave Remus behind to do so.

Remus noticed her expression fall and her eyes slip out of focus for a second. He tightened his hold on her slightly. While he didn't say anything he once again promised himself that he would do anything he could to make her happy - even if that meant letting her go.

They sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts, until Remus felt Hermione shiver in his arms. He gently extracted himself from behind her and stood before reaching out his hand and pulling her up beside him. He offered her his jacket, for the first time realising how cold it must have gotten, and led her back towards the Three Broomsticks for a warm Butterbeer.

AN/ Now i'm getting through the chapters...please review! Thanks!

Spellwrite x


	10. Chapter 9

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ It's coming pretty quickly now - but you've still got a few more chapters to read.

Disclaimer: Seriously people, do I need to say this again. It's NOT mine!

Chapter 9

The end of winter passed and with the start of march, spring was already well underway. Of course, the students timetables stayed as strict as ever and the seventh years were taking every opportunity to study for their NEWTS. Hermione was to be found in the library more often than not. That Saturday found Remus trapped in the dormitories due to the full moon been the previous night therefore Hermione was studying alone.

Already having studied both Potions and Transfiguration, Hermione was reading through a rather large book on Astronomy. She hadn't been reading long when a particular passage caught her eye.

_When the stars align during the Spring Equinox the portal between times is at its weakest. To the skilled witch or wizard, with the right enchantment, the portal can be controlled, allowing time to be harnessed for a mere night. With the portal opened they are free to travel to whenever they please but they will not be able to return until the next Spring Equinox occurs in the time they arrive._

To say that the seventeen year old was shocked would have been a massive understatement. After all the searching - the hours both herself and Remus had devoted to finding an answer - it had been in front of their noses the whole time, just waiting to be discovered. If she needed it, she knew how to get home. After all this time, it was so simple; Hermione couldn't help but think that there was a reason that had prevented her from finding it. She couldn't help but think that she was meant to stay with Remus Lupin. On the contrary to confusing her, finding the answer only made her more determined: she was exactly where she was meant to be. She would stay with the boy she had fallen in love with.

Lost in her resolve, a thought entered the young girls head. What if Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, discovered the information? Surely they would be bound to send her back to her own time. Hermione couldn't let that happen. Checking to see that Madame Pince was busy at her desk, Hermione quickly tore the page from the book and shoved it haphazardly into one of her own school books before packing everything away into her bag and returning the library books to the shelves. It was nearing dinner and she knew that she was not going to be able to concentrate anymore. She threw her bag over her shoulder and hurried off in the direction of the Great Hall, hoping that Remus would be there.

HrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRhRrHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrR

Luckily, Remus had made it down to dinner and Hermione's immediate worries were quenched. The group were now back in the common room, books spread around them in the hope to cram in some more studying as the exams drew ever closer.

It was getting late and even Hermione's racing thoughts were beginning to cloud over with much needed sleep. Remus leaned over the table and managed to draw Hermione out of the lulling fog long enough to direct her over to the girls staircase, a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Can I borrow your notes from today please? I need to catch up." Hermione just about managed to keep her eyes open long enough to nod.

"They're in my bag." She waved her hand randomly to where they had been studying in the corner of the room. Remus bowed his head and stole a kiss before nudging the brunette in the direction of her dorm.

"Goodnight." he whispered with a small, content smile as she stumbled her way to bed, exhausted. She half-heartedly lifted her hand, not turning around, as exhaustion took its toll.

Chuckling softly to himself, Remus made his way back to the table they had previously shared. Having spent most of the day in bed he didn't feel the need to return to it any time soon. He pulled Hermione's bag out from under her chair and extracted a few books at random, settling back into his own chair for a couple more hours of schoolwork. He took out a simple, white feathered quill and placed a wad of parchment in front of him before beginning the grueling task of note-taking.

The minutes slowly ticked by and after finishing his Transfiguration notes, Remus pulled out Hermione's astronomy book to start on that days lesson. He dropped it onto the table in front of him, causing the pages to ruffle and a piece of parchment to glide to the floor. Momentarily panicking, thinking that Hermione would likely hex him for damaging her book, Remus grabbed it back to try and repair it, only to relax at the sight that it was notes made by Hermione herself and therefore had not been attached to the book in the first place. It wasn't until he went to tuck it back inside the book that he realised the information it contained.

Remus' eyes grew wider with each and every word he read. Hermione had found her way home. he was dumbfounded. Hermione knew how to get home...she could leave - go back to her own time - away from him. As this fact sunk in, Remus wondered how long she had known the information.: was she going to do anything about it? Or was she planning to let the solstice pass? He knew how much Hermione missed her friends, even if she tried to hide her emotions. He could read her like one of his favorite books.

As much as it pained Remus to even think it, Hermione did not belong in his time. He had to send her home. He wasn't going to give her a chance to argue.

AN/ Sorry for such a short chapter but I didn't want to add anything else here. Please review and tell me what you think!

Spellwrite x


	11. Chapter 10

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ Hey, I know that the chapters are coming all at once now but I just want to get it out in one go!

Disclaimer: Really - it belongs to J.K.Rowling, not me!

**Chapter 10**

It was the following morning and Hermione awoke to a light drizzle of rain pattering down on the nearby window. Motivating herself enough to drag her body out of bed, Hermione meandered over to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead, wiping the sleeps from her eyes as she went.

Luckily for the sleepy teenager it was a Saturday and while Lily had to attend a prefect meeting, Hermione was in a time where she did not have to worry about such extra curricular activities. Taking her time to get ready she left the bathroom and got dressed into a comfortable pair of jeans, accompanied by a black tank top, before making her wya casually down the stairs and into the common room. Wondering how much progress Remus had made in his note taking, Hermione went over to where they had been studying the night before to see which books he had taken back to his dormitory. It was a few minutes later when Hermione realised exactly which book he had with him.

A tidal wave of panic swept over her body as she double-checked through her schoolbag. Sure enough, her astronomy book was gone. The colour drained from her face and she sat down on the nearest chair, thinking of how she could possibly save her situation. If Remus had her astronomy book then he also had her notes on how to get home. She heaved a large sigh as the sound of footsteps reached her fron the stairs to the boys dormitories. Remus emerged from the stairs and Hermione plastered a smile on her face, hoping beyond hope that she could get her book back before Remus was able to find her notes.

Noticing Hermione sitting by the study table, Remus gave her a large, warm smile before heading over to her and meeting her lips in a gentle kiss. He knew that, for his plan to work, he was going to have to act normal around her - as though he had not seen her notes. Luckily for him, he had many years experience keeping secrets - hiding the truth about himself. Pulling his wand from his pocket and muttering a quick spell, Hermione's schoolbook soon came floating down the stairs and soaring across the common room, landing with a dull thump in front of her. Giving him another quick peck on the lips, Hermione whispered her thanks in his ear. A large, genuine smile graced his face as she pulled back. She knew that Remus couldn't have found out about her discovery: by some miracle she had been saved.

The pair decided that before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they better wait for James, Sirius and (grudgingly for Hermione) Peter. They knew that they would never hear the end of it if they didn't! Eventually, after a long but lighthearted conversation, the were interrupted by the yawning of the three boys who were making their way across the room in a sleepy daze, rubbing their eyes and not even looking at the couple. The boys, Hermione concluded, were _not _morning people! Following the boys and walking hand in hand with Remus, Hermione and the group made their way down to the Great Hall.

HrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRhRrHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrR

It was lunchtime before Lily found her way back from the prefect meeting. The rest of the group, having just eaten lunch, were lounging in front of the fire in the common room. They had decided to give themselves a break from studying, having not had once since Christmas. Even Hermione had to admit she was enjoying just lying there, doing nothing except relaxing with Remus and the rest of the group.

Everyone looked up as Lily joined them, throwing herself down on the couch next to James - a large grin plastered onto her face. James gave his girlfriend a weird look before sliding a couple of inches away from her and earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Lily as she tutted at him exasperatedly. Everyone rolled their eyes at the pair as Sirius turned and addressed the latecomer.

"So, it looks like i'm going to be asking..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Lil', what the hell is wrong with your face?!" Surprisingly, Lily ignored his insult - a sign of how good a mood she was in.

"There's going to be a Spring Ball!" she announced, happily. Lily waited until she had everyone's attention again (and for the whooping to stop from Sirius and James) before she continued. "It's going to be held on the weekend, two weeks from now. Everyone has to dress formally -" ("No!" cried Sirius, while James looked on in horror) "and the prefects are planning it so if this doesn't go well..." - she paused, looking straight at James - "you'll find yourself one girlfriend short. No pranks!" James gulped. He nodded quickly, scared to push his girlfriend's temper - knowing that she would carry out her threat as soon as blink.

From the moment Lily had started talking, the clogs in Remus' brain had begun to turn. As soon as the red-head had informed them that he ball was to be held in two weeks, he knew that this was when he must do it. This was when he would send Hermione back to her time: when he would say goodbye.

_- Flashback - _

_After leaving the Great Hall that morning, Remus had gone to the library on the pretence of returning a charms book before meeting the rest of the Marauders (and honorary Marauders) back in the common room. _

_Knowing that he didn't have long before the others started to get suspicious, Remus set straight to work trying to find out when the Spring Equinox was due to occur. As it was already the beginning of the season he didn't want to risk missing the event._

_Luckily, knowing exactly what he was looking for and being able to ask the vulture-like librarian for help, Remus quickly found the information he needed. The next alignment was recorded to happen in only two weeks time. He made little time of jotting down the date before returning the books and hurrying back up to meet his friends. _

_- End Flashback - _

He had been thinking over his new situation all day, his mind never once leaving it. While he prayed with every fibre of his being that he wouldn't have to send home the one person he loved more than anything, he knew that - where he to leave it - he would never be able to let her go. He had to say goodbye at the Spring Ball or else he wasn't sure he would be able to say goodbye at all.

Looking down at Hermione's angelic face, their gazes locked. The noise from all his friends disappeared as he concentrated on only her smiling face. Giving her a small, genuine smile back, he vowed that he would make his next two weeks with her memorable for the both of them.

Everyone spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the upcoming ball. Lily agreed to go with James after he used his best puppy-dog look on her. It reminded Hermione of Harry trying to get his own way: it was remarkable how much father and son were alike although they didn't know each other. The question being discussed between James and Sirius concerned who the latter would ask to the ball: it was never resolved, despite the jokes that were made. Even though Hermione and Remus joined in teasing the black-haired prankster, their concentration was diminished by their thoughts of each other - stealing glances and small kisses when they thought that no one was looking.

HrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRhRrHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRHrRH

The half moon danced across the surface of the lake as small ripples made their way to the shore from where the Giant Squid lay, docile at the bottom of the lake. The gentle lapping of the water as it swept over the pebbles that littered the shore line served in making Hermione relax deeper into Remus' embrace as they walked, her head resting gently on his shoulder as he kept his arm securely around her waist.

Hermione was not paying much attention to where they were walking, her senses instead filled with everything Remus - from his soft touch to his unique smell of old parchment and chocolate. She didn't realise where they were until Remus stopped walking and embraced her, his head resting atop hers. The young witch breathed a sigh of happiness as she noticed where he had led her. They were standing on the exact spot where they had first kissed in the snow.

Burying her face into his chest Hermione snuggled closer to Remus' warmth, taking in a deep breath while his scent filled her nose. It was then that it hit her. She was in love with him. She knew where she wanted to be. She knew what she had to do. Her mind resolved, she knew that she was going to stay with him in this time. She was going to be with Remus and nothing short of a miracle was going to change that fact.

Intertwining his fingers with her, Remus took her hand and slowly raised them so that they were pressed in between their bodies. Looking directly into her eyes Remus whispered the question she had been waiting to hear since Lily had first come back from the prefects meeting that afternoon.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Hermione?" His warm breath ghosted across her face forcing her to surpress a shiver. She leaned up and kissed him thoroughly before pulling him even closer to her and whispering a simple "Yes" in his ear.

Even as they walked back across the grounds towards the warmth of the castle, neither one of them could pinpoint how long they had stood on the grounds, locked in their embrace. All they knew was that they belonged in each others arms. They fit.

AN/ More mush from Remus and Hermione. Keep those reviews coming!

Spellwrite x


	12. Chapter 11

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ Told you they'd all be posted at once!

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

**Chapter 11**

Arm in arm, Lily and Hermione made their way across the castle grounds towards Hogsmeade, their purses heavy in their pockets. The Spring Ball was only a week away and Professor Dumbledore had announced an unscheduled Hogsmeade weekend in order for the students to purchase clothes for the ball. While third years and under were not permitted to attend the ball the third years were still allowed into the village and they were happy to at least get out of the castle grounds.

James and Remus were not as pleased. It was the weekend and they could get out of the castle (and not break the rules) and yet their girlfriends had decided to go off together and leave them. They couldn't understand why the girls had to go shopping on their own...for the entire day! While the guys only took half an hour to chose their dress suit they couldn't comprehend how the girls were planning to make a day of it.

The girls, however, knew how difficult their task was going to be. Both of them wanted to surprise their dates and they needed to look perfect. Hermione was just happy that Lily had agreed to help her find a dress! She knew she wasn't that good at the dressing up side of things and could only blame it on the fact that she had spent the last six years around two boys. She decided to overlook the fact that Lily had spent her time with the Marauders: at least she had someone else's opinion.

Reaching the village and deciding to get the important issue out of the way first they entered the dress shop - 'Rags to Riches'. Hermione didn't recognise the name from the future but as she looked around the shop she wished that it had been around - it would have made getting a dress for the Yule Ball ten times easier! She soon discovered that finding the perfect dress was harder than she first thought.

After an hour of looking through dresses she still had not found the right one that she loved but would also suit her shape. Lily was in the changing rooms trying on a dress that she had found as a shimmer from the far corner of the shop caught Hermione's eye. Inquisitively she went to see what had caused it. Pulling out the hanger, Hermione knew she was going to be trying this dress on. She tucked it behind her back as Lily came out of the fitting room.

Hermione knew with only a look at Lily that James' jaw was going to hit the floor as soon as he saw his girlfriend in the dress she was wearing. It blended perfectly with her eyes - the perfect shade of emerald green. While it fell to just above the knee it was also low-cut with a cross back finishing off the detail. Although it revealed a teasing amount of skin, Hermione was sure Lily would be comfortable in it while remaining modest and dignified.

"You are going to be dateless for this ball." the brunette stated as she started to sneak towards her own changing room. Worry instantly covered Lily's face.

"Why? Is it that bad? I don't _have _to buy it..." she asked, unsure. Hermione giggled.

"No - it's just that James is gonna drop dead when he catches sight of you in that! You look gorgeous!" A large grin swept across Lily's no longer worried features.

"Thanks..." she blushed as she re-entered the cubicle to change again. Hermione took this as her chance to try on the dress before showing the red-head. Hoping it would fit she closed the curtain of her own cubicle.

Five minutes later and Lily was waiting outside the cubicles for Hermione to show her a dress. Hearing the sound of a curtain being pulled back she received more of a shock than she had been expecting. Flowing down to the floor and hugging every curve of Hermione's body was a stunning halter-neck dress - such a pale blue that it was almost silver. Turning around, Hermione revealed the tantalising, almost non-existent back. The front, however, was modestly covered by a simple v-neck, making the dress all the more elegant. The silk material shimmered in the light as Hermione twirled.

Even without the look on Lily's face, or the soft 'wow' she uttered as she started, fixated by the dress, Hermione knew that this was what she would be wearing to the ball. Giving one more twirl she returned to the changing rooms before meeting Lily at the front of the store to pay for their finds.

Handing over the dress Hermione watched the face of the woman behind the counter as it lit up. She winked at Hermione before reaching under the desk and pulling out a shoe-box.

"Here, try these." she said, pushing them towards Hermione. "I've kept them in reserve for this dress because I thought they matched perfectly." Hermione slowly lifted the lid off the box. She gasped at the sight before her. Inside the box were the most exquisite pair of court shoes she had ever seen. Made from the same material as the dress, the shoes were exactly the same colour and also shimmered as the light hit them at different angles. Although the heel was slightly high for Hermione, she knew a good cushioning charm and therefore felt no regrets as she asked for the shoes to be boxed also. The woman was right: they were perfect.

Hermione was so pleased with her finds that she asked the woman is there were any shoes that would match Lily's dress, ignoring Lily's protests as she did so. Still smiling, the lady went into the back room before returning just a few seconds later with another box. Inside were a simple pair of emerald green strap up sandals but Lily immediately knew that they would go well with the dress. Seeing as the heel was only about two inches high (although being stiletto) Lily decided she wouldn't bother with a cushioning charm - she was used to heels anyway. Giving Hermione a look as if to say 'Well, you twisted my arm', she also accepted the shoes with a small smile to the woman.

After paying for their purchases the two girls lef thte shop and headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. They didn't want to end their girly day so soon - they were having too much fun.

"Besides - " said Lily after they had sat down with their drinks. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon to put the boys out of their misery?"

AN/ So...what did you think of this chapter? Review!! The next chapters going to be the ball - you've almost reached the end of the story, just a few more chapters left!

Spellwrite x


	13. Chapter 12

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ The Ball has arrived! Read on and please review!

Disclaimer: I'm getting bored with these. Not mine!

**Chapter 12**

It was the day of the Spring Ball and the girls were in their dormitory preparing to get ready for the evening. They couldn't stop giggling as they moved around the large room making sure that everything would be ready as they needed it. With both of the dresses lying ready on their respective beds, both of the teenagers glanced towards the bathroom. They looked at each other. They ran, giggling as they went.

"Lily!" Hermione whined as she banged on the door. It obviously did not good as the sound of running water started coming from the other side of the door. "That's not fair!" The only response she got was humming. Sighing, she walked back across the room shaking her head at the other witch's actions.

Sitting at her dressing table, looking at her reflection in the mirror, her thoughts immediately flew to Remus, as they always seemed to do lately. Her heart gave a flutter at the mere thought of dancing with him - of being held in his encompassing arms, pressed against his broad chest in his protective embrace. She had taken her time to accept the feelings she held for him but over the past two weeks they had only grown. Every spare moment she had spent with him - whether it had been studying, with the other Marauders, or simply with each other - she had only fallen deeper in love with him. She knew what she was giving up to be with him: she would no longer live her life in the future; she would be subjected to the same suffering she knew he was facing. She didn't care. She also knew what she was gaining.

Hermione's thoughts switched to what she would have to give up if she were to return to the future. While Remus (albeit an older Remus) was still in the future, she could not ask the Remus of this time to wait twenty years for her. To strengthen her resolve she knew that by leaving this time so would also lose twenty years with him - if he actually did wait for her. The time may not be lost straight away but were they to grow old together she would still have lost all that time with him. She did not know if she would be able to bear it. Either way she was going to stay with him.

Hearing the lock on the bathroom door open, Hermione looked up to see Lily emerge from the smaller room, a separate towel wrapped around her hair and body. Hermione gave her a mock evil look before sliding past her and entering the now steamy bathroom.

"You're welcome!" Lily giggled in the background. Hermione smirked as she got into the shower and let the scolding water pound down on her muscles, relaxing them and washing away the days work.

After a few minutes of just standing under the jet of hot water, Hermione set about her routine. After shaving her legs and underarms she help up the partially steamed up mirror and plucked her eyebrows so that they were well-rounded, accentuating her eyes. Washing her hair, she left the anti-frizz conditioner in it while she lathered up her body with her coconut shower gel. Taking her time, she rinsed both her hair and body, once again enjoying the hot water running across her muscles, soothing the ache.

By the time Hermione turned the water off, wrapped towels around her hair and body and re-entered the main dormitory, Lily was already putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She looked stunning as she turned around to face Hermione, who knew that James was in for a real treat when he saw his girlfriend.

"You look amazing." complimented Hermione as she once again sat down at her dressing table.

"Thanks." replied Lily. Laughing she added "So do you!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she looked at Lily reflected in the mirror, amused by her friends infectious laughter.

"I'm bored..." Lily whined. Hermione glanced at her friend before turning around properly to see the expression on the other girls face.

"No - Lily - don't even think it..." she warned.

"Please? I have nothing to do until we go and meet the boys. Please let me help you?" Knowing from the expression on Lily's stubborn face that she was not going to back down, Hermione did the only logical thing.

"Fine." She sat down and allowed Lily to take charge.

The brunette had started to get scared when Lily would not let her see her hair and make-up in the mirror, insisting that she put her outfit on first. However, as soon as Hermione was dressed and ready she stood in front of the full length mirror and was made absolutely speechless by the wondrous miracle that Lily had somehow managed to perform on her. She had been made over. She didn't know how Remus was meant to recognise her if she could hardly recognise herself.

Hermione turned to Lily and wrapped the Head Girl in a big hug.

"Thank you." she breathed, giving a small squeeze before letting go. Lily gave her a big smile.

"You're very welcome. I can't wait to see the look on Remus' face!"

"Believe me, neither can I!" stated Hermione as she walked over to her dressing table once more. She picked up the delicate moonstone necklace that Remus had given her that Christmas and secured it around her neck as the final touch. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she turned to Lily.

"Shall we?"

"Of course." answered Lily as she led the way out of the dormitory to meet the boys in the common room.

James and Remus, having heard the girls on the staircase, were standing waiting for them at the bottom of the steps. First came Lily, whom James met with an impressed expression, a long kiss and a very appreciative compliment. With that done they moved away from the stairs, revealing Hermione. As soon as Remus laid eyes on her he was floored. His brain seemed to stop functioning. She looked like the perfect vision of an angel standing in front of him. He did not know what he had done to deserve her. Her dress highlighted her curves, clinging to her body in the most attractive way he had ever seen. He swore to himself that if he were to have his way, the ball would not be at the top of his agenda. Piled up onto the back of her head, her hair had been pinned into a neat french twist with only a few smooth ringlets framing her delicate, angelic face. The light make-up that she wore was neutral and almost invisible. Her whole being seemed to draw him closer to her. She was perfect.

It took Remus a few seconds to work out how to move his limbs. Moving forward he kept his gaze locked with hers. He lifted her hand and gave it a brief kiss before using it to pull her flush against his chest.

"You look breathtaking." he whispered, his lips moving against her soft hair as he breathed in the wonderful scent.

"Thank you." Her voice was slightly muffled by his chest but it reached his ears anyway.

Hermione rested her head against Remus' shoulder, content with just feeling the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. He looked so handsome. He had decided on a classic, black suit and the young witch could not describe how handsome it made him look. She couldn't wait until the ball was over; she just wanted to be alone with him.

It was a few minutes before the two couples looked across at each other and compliments were exchanged between them. Peter had already left for the buffet table in the hall: not having a date left him with all night to stuff his face. Sirius had left early to pick up his date from the Ravenclaw tower so when the clock struck seven-thirty, the two couples exited through the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Walking hand in hand, Remus' thoughts kept flicking back to his plan. Knowing that tonight was going to be his only chance to make Hermione happy he had spent the whole week working on the potion that he needed to make his plan work. He had spent days in a disused bathroom actually preparing the potion. All the time he kept reminding himself that he was doing it for her. Subtly, he lifted his hand to his inside pocket to check that the little glass vial of clear potion was still there. His heart had already started to pound within his chest. He knew he was doing it to make Hermione happy but he could not help the battle that was raging inside his chest over the decision he had made. He was not going to change his mind.

Upon reaching the Great Hall both couples were mesmerised. The magnificent ceiling had been enchanted to appear as a clear spring sky - all the stars shone brightly above their heads. A suspicious scent of blossoming flowers mingled through the hall and Hermione took a deep breath before turning to Remus and smiling. She was so happy. She knew she would never want to be anywhere else.

Having arrived a few minutes late to the ball, the music was already well underway. Taking her hand once more, Remus led Hermione onto the middle of the dance floor. Normally he did not dance. For her, he would do anything. A set of fast songs were currently blaring across the hall from the speakers situated around it and Hermione was having an amazing time dancing to them while still managing to stay close to Remus. It was a few songs later when he led her over to a secluded table and sat her down while he went to get them some cooling drinks.

Over at the punch, Remus ladeled up two glasses of the fruity drink before pulling out the glass vial and pouring its contents into one of the cups, making sure he knew which it was in. He made his way slowly through the crowd, back to his girlfriend. Hermione gladly took the punch he offered. Being thirsty from dancing for so long she hardly looked at it before it was gone. Hermione was not paying much attention and did not notice the nervous, almost distraught look that passed over Remus' face as she was drinking. Putting her cup down on the table behind her, she paused to say 'thank you' to Remus, giving his lips a quick peck with her own.

The song that had been playing finished as she pulled away, replaced by a slow love ballad. Taking her petite hand in his strong one, Remus once again led Hermione onto the dance floor, keeping to the edge of it this time so that he could keep an eye on the stars through the window. He watched to see as they started to align, signalling that it was almost time. He wrapped Hermione tight into his embrace as if hoping that he could keep her from disappearing. He never wanted to let her go. He loved her.

Hermione snuggled deeper into his arms as the seconds slowly ticked passed. Neither one of them noticed when they stopped dancing in favour of just holding each other. She let out a soft, pleased sigh as Remus rested his cheek on the top of her head. Looking out of the adjacent window Remus watched one of the two stars disappear behind the first. The time had finally come.

Pulling back slightly from their tight embrace drew Hermione's attention to him. He looked her straight in the eye as his own filled with tears. A single tear finally made its way down his cheek, followed by another. Hermione reached up and wiped them both away with the pad of her thumb, a confused, very concerned look passing instantly across her face. She looked down and instantly realised exactly what was wrong: her body was fading away before her very eyes. Tears instantly overspilled and rolled down her own face as she clung to Remus with as much strength as she could muster, trying to stay with him as desperation overcame her entire being.

"No - " she choked out as pain filled both of their faces. Cupping her face, the only part of her that was now visible, he managed to speak through his tears.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered.

"I don't want to leave you! Don't let me go!" sobbed Hermione. "I love...". She faded out of sight before she could tell him.

Remus could no longer support himself. He broke down sobbing in the middle of the Great Hall, not caring who saw him. He could not believe what he had just done. She was trying to tell him she loved him. She had wanted to stay with him. He had just lost the one thing he realised he could not live without and now it was too late.

AN/ So...what do you think? Review!!

Spellwrite x


	14. Chapter 13

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ Hey! So, it's just this chapter and the epilogue left! Wow, I can't believe I've almost finished this story - I lost my inspiration many, many chapters ago but here it is! On with the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

**Chapter 13**

The world spun as Hermione's body shook. She was very aware of the cold, stone floor that was pressing uncomfortably along the entire length of her body. Hermione opened her eyes slowly, only to find that she was lying flat out on the floor in the middle of the unused potions classroom. She sat up carefully and propped herself up on her elbows, trying desperately to stop her head from spinning.

As she lay there in the dungeons, a cold shiver passed through her and she looked down. With a shock she realised that she had not been dreaming. Her body was back, visible down to the last freckle and still clad in the magnificent blue dress she had worn to the ball. Reaching on instinct to her neck, Hermione clasped the moonstone necklace tightly in her grip. Remus. Without wasting another second she was on her feet and - ignoring the pounding of her head, ran out of the door, along the corridors and up the stairs to Remus' quarters, the sound of her heels echoing off the stone.

Despite her heels she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, refusing to stop to take off the noisy shoes. Within minutes she had covered almost half of the castle. She tore along the defense corridor and skidded to a halt in front of Remus' chambers. She heaved for breath as the tears flooded from her bloodshot eyes, flowing down her cheeks.

Realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks: she had not got a clue what the password was. Cursing with all the power she possessed she pounded her fists against the door, her tears now uncontrollable. Her desperation consumed her and she screamed in pure agony, continually battering the door with all the strength she could possibly conjure as she tried to break down the barrier.

Suddenly the door flew open and she came face to face with a very confused looking Remus Lupin. Out of no where, all the energy drained from her body as if seeing him had been the final straw. She sunk slowly to the corridor floor, her legs refusing to hold her exhausted body up any longer. Looking down at the distraught girl on the floor outside his chamber, Remus' face quickly passed from confusion to intense concern before he stopped dead, the colour draining from his face as he froze in his tracks. After twenty years apart the sight of his Hermione, collapsed, sobbing distraught on the stone floor, wearing that same magical dress as when she had disappeared - his heart skipped a beat as his brain refused to believe that the sight before him was real. A tear slipped down his own cheek, followed by another and another.

He had waited so long for the Hermione he knew and to suddenly find himself looking into her beautiful eyes - the feeling was indescribable: complete euphoria, only better. He sunk to the floor beside her, taking her hand in his own. The feeling of touching her was unbelievable. From just a simple brushing of fingertips, his whole body was set ablaze while at the same time a shiver ran through him. Time stopped as Hermione flung herself into his warm, welcoming arms. The feeling of holding her again was incredible. After almost two decades apart his body still remembered what it was like to hold her, wrapping her in his arms they fit together perfectly.

Neither person knew how long it was that they remained on the floor in the corridor. Neither did they care. By the time they stood, supporting each other on shaky, exhausted legs, their muscles had gone numb. They made their way inside his cosy chambers - away from any eyes that may have passed down the corridor - and curled up together on the large couch in front of the fireplace.

It was Hermione who broke the silence, a lone tear rolling down her pale skin.

"Why did you send me back here?" she questioned, half of her not wanting to hear the answer, the other half craving the knowledge. Remus took a deep breath, both his face and voice filled with pain.

"I had to. I could see the pain in your eyes as you wished you could see your friends and those you loved and I vowed that I would not make you unhappy just so that you would stay with me. I knew that you wouldn't have wanted to hurt me so I had to do it without you knowing. I'm so sorry."

"I thought you didn't love me." choked out Hermione, who had stopped her futile attempts at holding back her tears. She looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Remus looked like his world had come crashing down around him.

"I love you, Hermione, more than anything in this world. I loved you then and I am still completely head-over-heels in love with you." He cupped her cheek gently as her spoke, raising her eyes to meet his own. "I was so depressed after you had gone - I was lost. I couldn't believe I was likely to never see you again. I think the only reason I made it through everything was because I always hoped I would find you, Hermione. I love you." With that, Remus wasted no more time. He lowered his lips to hers, capturing them in the most intense kiss Hermione had ever experienced.

A few minutes later Hermione managed to control her emotions long enough to pull back; if only slightly. Her hands still buried in Remus' hair she leant forward so that her breath ghosted across Remus' cheek. She whispered into his ear the words he had been waiting over twenty years to hear.

"I love you." His breath caught in his throat and yet he just about managed to form a question,

"Even though I'm an old werewolf?" Hermione gave him another passionate, drawn out kiss.

"You're not old! And you may be a werewolf - but you're _my_ werewolf..." she poke, her voice low and seductive as she nibbled slightly on his ear lobe.

Remus' control snapped - his lips crashing once more to hers as he stood. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her with him. Carrying her into his bedroom they vowed to waste no more time.

AN/ Sorry it was so short but we're coming to an end. Just the epilogue left! Please review!

Spellwrite x


	15. Epilogue

**Loved Before Her Time**

AN/ Here it is - the epilogue! I'm warning you now that it is really short but its only meant to round off the story. I'm actually glad it's finally over although I do admit I've enjoyed myself.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!!

Spellwrite x

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and you should know that by now!

**Epilogue**

The bright, august sun shone through the large window that was situated behind the headrest of the large double bed. The melodic twittering of a lone bird glided in through the open window near the ceiling, drawing Remus out of sleep. He gently turned over to face his wife, placing a hand softly onto her now rounded belly.

Lying in bed with both her and their unborn baby in his arms, Remus wondered what he had ever done to deserve such happiness. As he lay wondering how he had gotten so lucky the warm body curled up next to him slowly began to stir. Hermione's eyes opened to find Remus looking straight into them. A content, loving smile spread across her face as her eyes slowly lost their sleepy haze. She lent in for a soft kiss, pulling her husband closer to her as she wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed softly.

"Happy anniversary." he whispered. Her smile spread across her face until she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you believe we've been married a year?"

"No - it feels like time has flown. I can't think how fast the rest of our life is going to pass - it's true, time flies when you're having fun." Remus chuckled, knowing that it was very true. He was miserable without her.

They lay in bed for a while longer, just glad to be with each other, before getting up. After having a long, relaxing breakfast together they went upstairs and continued to paint the new nursery that adjoined their bedroom. It was not long before there was more pink paint on Remus than on the wall. He, however, did not seem to take very kindly to Hermione's deep laughter. A devious smirk crossed his face. He stalked towards her. wet splodges of paint glistening in the morning light. Hermione backed herself so that she was flat against the wall.

"No!" she squealed as Remus sprung himself forward and gathered her in his arms, pressing her against his muscled body. She giggled uncontrollably as she flew through the air, Remus spinning her in a circle before he placed her lightly back on her feet, thoroughly covered in paint.

"Remus!" she scolded, trying and failing to keep the laughter out of her voice. He chuckled as she spun within his arms so that she was facing the unfinished room, still resting against him.

As she looked around the special room room that they were creating for the arrival of their daughter - wrapped up in the arms of the one she loved - she was just glad for the time she had with them both. The couple grinned at each other as the baby kicked beneath where their hands were rested, seemingly impatient to join them. Hermione let her thoughts wander to the events that had led to where she was standing. She may have been loved before her time...but there again, time was a funny thing...

AN/ It's finally finished. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and reviewed so far. For those who have or haven't reviewed before, please review...it makes me happy.

Spellwrite x


End file.
